Pirates of the World
by I am soul here me roar
Summary: What would happen when Jack Sparrow Meets the English Pirate, Arthur Kirkland?  What if Arthur little brother was taken by Jack Sparrow?  Crappy summary, but please read.  Other pirates to come, like Spain.
1. Chapter 1

Soul: I kept watching Pirate Iggy tributes on you tube and was inspired to make this crossover. Not only is Hetalia epic, Jack Sparrow is too so I had to put him in.

DISCLAIMER: If I really owned Hetalia, first off, Pirate Iggy would be in it more, and second, Scotland wouldn't just be a OC. Also I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Oh by the way, my OC Ireland may seem a bit off, but Scotland as always been England's older brother in my mind and I needed a younger brother. I looked up some Irish stereotypes, but they don't really fit the character. But if you like him, please tell me. In my opinion, his awesome.

Coincidence

Chapter 1:

"Pull the anchor up! Ireland, where the bloody hell are you?"  
>Ireland growled and swung out off of the rigging. Grumbling under his breath, Ireland walked over to his big brother.<br>"What is it now?" he snapped. England looked down at him, grinning in a crooked way.  
>"Got some more crew members. Let's head off."<br>Ireland immediately smiled in a similar fashion and got to work untying the sails.  
>"Who is this?"<br>Ireland felt the back of his ponytail pulled. He yanked his head forward, trying to get out of the grasp.  
>"Captain, you didn't tell us there would be a female on board." the man said. Ireland felt a vein in his forehead tick. England growled.<br>"Ireland." he said, as if it was an order. Ireland put a hand in his coat and rolled between the man's legs. The were three, including the one who had caught a hold of Ireland's hair.  
>Two fell over soma barrels when Ireland jumped up and kicked them. The man who had grabbed his hair pulled out his sword. Ireland responded by pulling a long dagger out of his coat and sliding it up the man blade. It two swift movements, Ireland cut the back of his hand and round-house kicked him into a barrel of fish.<br>"For your information, scumbags, I'm a boy." Ireland spat and walk over to England, who was laughing. Another sailor helped pull the new men up.  
>"That's the Captain's younger brother. Don't mess with the kids unless you want the Captain on ya next time." was the suggestion. Ireland kicked off the cork to a barrel and filled up to cups. He handed one to England. Before Ireland could take a drink, England grabbed the cup from him.<br>"No liquor for you."  
>"It's not as if you could hold it down either."<br>England ruffled the Irish teen's red hair and laughed. Ireland was small for his age and had long red hair that got him mistaken for a girl. He wore a dark green coat most of the time and had an odd silver cross hanging from around his neck.  
>Ireland retied the back of his hair and his bandana then flicked the beads hanging in his face out of the way and grabbed a rope as it swung by. England shook his head and sat down to finish his cup of liquor.<br>Soon, they were out at sea, where both England and Ireland felt much better. Stuffy, loud cities were only fun when you collecting money. The new men quickly learned not to anger Ireland. Two more fights broke out between them, which were mostly caused by the men's own blunders than Ireland's quick temper.  
>"Where the hell are we going?" Ireland asked one day. They had been caught up in a storm and were now surrounded by a thick fog.<br>England scratched out a circle on the desk with his boot. Ireland heard him muttering under his breath.  
>"Don't think that'll work in here." he said, looking back at his brother. England winked and looked around. The fog started clearing. Ireland rolled his eyes and called for the sailors.<br>"Turn starboard, we'll reach land by morn." England said, looking up at the sky. The sails strained in the wind, flag whipping to and fro.  
>Ireland saw his brother stare back past the way they'd come. He raised an eyebrow and dropped down next to him.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>England shook his head and ruffled Ireland's hair. Ireland dropped it.<br>"Where are we docking again, sir?" a man asked England.  
>"Tortuga." he replied, smirking.<p>

Soul: Yea. Oddly enough, I was watching Pirates of the Baribbean while typing this. How you like, review pretty please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Soul: Next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I would play on the set of the Pirates of the Caribean movies.

Chapter 2:

"Back again are we Jack?"  
>SMACK! Jack rubbed the side of his face as the woman turned away.<br>"You probably deserved that sir." one of his men said. Jack shook his head and walked into the nearest bar. A fight was taking place over to the side and several women were over by a couple of burly sailor. The men were at the bottoms of the cups, to tipsy to tell the difference between the women.  
>"Home sweet home." Jack said and got some rum.<br>A couple of minutes later, the door banged open again. Jack turned and eyed the new comer. He was tall, blond, with huge eye brows. The man had a patch over one eye while the other was a bright green. At his side was a girl with red hair dressed like a boy.  
>The girl grinned and said something to the man. It must've been either an annoying comment or a habit but the man gave the girl a tap up side the head. It was hard enough to make her hat fall off. The girl kicked the man's leg and went over to the bar.<br>"What is it Jack?" Gibbs asked. Jack pointed to the girl, who had just kicked a drunk dude out of her way.  
>"Oh, do you know her?" he asked. Jack shook his head, but grinned into his cup. He went to get a refill and over heard a bit of the two new comers conversation.<br>"…head back soon."  
>"We've probably got two months left."<br>"Damn! So far too."  
>Jack looked over and saw a map. Eyes widening, he glanced at it then returned to his seat. Rum in hand, he thought about how to get the map.<br>"Gibbs, I've got an idea." Jack said.  
>That night, Jack, Gibbs, and one other sailor followed the two strange people to where they were staying. Turned out, they'd decided to stay in town to sleep.<br>"Go up, I'm gonna look around." the man told the girl. She nodded and was handed a rolled up piece of parchment. Jack winked at the two next to him and jump up onto some barrels. Very skill fully, Jack maneuvered up to the balconies.  
>A few minutes later a light turned on in the window to his left. Jack waited until the light turned off again then snuck into the room.<br>He heard the girl breathing on the bed. Gibbs made a loud noise as he came in through to window too. Jack made a shushing motion. The girls breathing halted for a moment.  
>"There a map somewhere." Jack whispered. The other two nodded and began, quietly, looking around for it. Jack move carefully over to the girl's bedside table as Gibbs and the other man went into the other room.<br>-Sliiiiiiiiide- Jack heard a sword or something similar being unsheathe. The bed creaked and a cold line formed on Jack's throat.  
>"Who the hell are you?" the girl asked. Jack felt the cold line press harder. He held up his hands.<br>"That not a very ladylike thing to say miss." he said, trying to turned. However, another sharp object was put against his back.  
>"Answer me!"<br>"Captain?"  
>Gibbs was back. Jack heard the girl move behind him, the object at his back taken away.<br>"Duck!" he yelled. A swishing sound the a thunk as something got stuck in the wall.  
>"Who the hell are you people?"<br>There was a crashing sound and a curse.  
>"Turn the damn light on." the other man said. A gas light hissed on.<br>A glass bottle had shattered against the doorway to the other room. The girl's arm was pulled down slightly, so she was the one who must've throw it.  
>"Rum, it's always the rum." Jack sighed, seeing the liquor splashed on the floor. The girl kicked Jack into the wall and pinned the shoulder of his shirt to the wall with the knife. While Jack struggled to pull the knife out of the wall, the girl kicked Gibbs into the dresser and the other man back into the other room.<br>When Jack finally got free, he turned to find a sword pointing at his nose. The girl glared at him, a hand in her coat.  
>"All I wanted was the map." he said. The girl rolled her eyes.<br>"Yea, you and all of the other sea scum I've come across."  
>She had a thick accent that wasn't from around here or in England. Jack raised an eyebrow.<br>"Can I make a copy then?" he asked. The girl rolled her eyes again.  
>"No, I don't think so. Get out of here, I'm tired and I'm going to have a drunk brother to deal with in the morning."<br>Jack saw Gibbs holding a piece of the dresser in one hand. He was probably trying to decided whether or not to hit the girl. It was obvious she was a pirate like them, but she was still a lady.  
>"Give me that." the other man said. The girl turned and was hit off the head with the piece of debris. She hit the floor with a loud thump.<br>"Ouch." Jack said, looking down at her.  
>"What do you want us to do with her?" Gibbs asked. Jack contemplated it for a fraction of a second. The he said, "Well it depends. We could keep her and see if her brother wants to get her back. Or, we can just leave her."<br>"I always say it's bad luck to bring a woman on board a ship. Let's just leave her and take the map."  
>Jack ignored him and got the bed sheet. He got the map out of the girls coat them tied her up with the bed sheet.<br>"Better than my back hairs." he said, shrugging. Pocketing the map, he motion for the other man to get the girl.  
>"I say we see if we can get some gold, savvy?"<br>Gibbs shook his head.  
>It was well after they'd returned to the ship and had settle the girl into the brig did she wake up. Cursing in a very unladylike fashion, she slowly got up an found her hands tied.<br>"Sleeping beauty's awake." someone said. Jack steppe dout of the shadows.  
>"Damn you." she spat.<br>"Again, you're not very ladylike. I should expect as much from a fellow pirate, but really."  
>"Don't call me a girl. Why the hell does everybody think I'm a girl!"<br>Jack raised an eyebrow. The kid, girl, who every it was wobbled.  
>"Where are we?"<br>Jack grinned.  
>"Gotta love the fresh sea air."<br>The teen kick the brig bars and glare even darker at Jack.  
>"Who are you kid?" Jack asked.<br>"Patrick Kirkland."  
>"That all?"<br>Patrick rolled his eyes and, leaning back against the wall, crossed his legs.  
>Jack was still curious about the teen. Patrick was examining the captain, finding nothing of interest except…<br>"A piece of eight." he muttered. Jack tilted his head.  
>"Sorry missed that."<br>Patrick smiled.  
>"Oh, nothing. My brother's gonna like meeting you. That is if he comes at all."<br>Jack groaned and leaned back in his chair.  
>"Is you brother gonna come after us or not."<br>"Most likely because you got his map. Might as well put me to work for all the good it's gonna do you in the treasure area."  
>Patrick laughed and stood up. He bent down again and pulled his wrist free. Jack saw a sharp piece of wood on the wall of the brig.<br>"Smart kid." he said, opening the cell. Patrick knew better than to fight with a whole crew of men at Jack's disposal.  
>"Let's see," Jack said, leaning Patrick up to the deck, "Hey! All you listen up."<br>Jack hurried to a higher position to talk with his crew. Patrick followed him.  
>"Okay the girl wasn't a girl. He's a boy. His brother isn't coming for him, but the map, so put him to work. Play nice."<br>Gibbs raised an eyebrow and grabbed the red-haired teen by the arm.  
>"Let go." Patrick snapped and monkey-climbed up a rope. He went almost twenty feet into the air then swung to another rigging line.<br>"What is he doing?" Gibbs asked. A couple other stopped to watch the monkey kid.  
>Jack looked up too and ducked as the kid swung by. Patrick knew what he was doing; getting the lay out of the ship.<br>"Nice ship." he yelled to Jack as he past. Jack checked his compass.  
>"Unfurl the main topsail!" he ordered. Monkey Kid was already climbing up a rope and jumped. He actually managed to grab a hold of the right rope to pull the sail out. The crew looked up to watch.<br>"Good job kids, at least you know what to do." Gibbs called. Patrick flipped and slid down a sail, landing next to Gibbs.  
>"I'm a bloody pirate."<p>

Soul: So what do you guys think? I read the Ireland is suppose to, not only the oldest, but also a girl. This is my version of Ireland, savvy? Gotta love that word.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul: Time for England's reaction. Hehehehe

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN HETALIA OR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!  
>The chase on new waters<br>Chapter 3:

"Ireland?"  
>England looked around the room. The dresser to his left was in pieces and a smashed bottle of rum at his feet. He kicked the glass and looked around.<br>"Where are you brat?" England snapped. He was drunk, and now annoyed.  
>"Damn brat, probably left."<br>England laid down on the bed. Snores soon filled the little room.  
>The next morning, Ireland was still gone. England groaned and rolled over.<br>"Oh crap, I hate drinking." England moaned, holding his head. He reached out for Ireland's help. No one was there. England growled and rolled out of bed.  
>He splashed some water on his face and pulled on his coat. Buckles clinked as he attached his sword to his belt and shoved his gun into the sash around his waist. England slipped one something on the ground.<br>"What the hell..." muttered England, bending down. The piece of paper was dirty and hard to read in his hangover state.  
>"Oh shit." he said, throwing his head back.<br>"What is it, sir?" one of England men asked as the Captain jumped on his ship. England handed them the note and kicked a barrel over. The crew read the note.  
>"Got your map and girl. -Jack Sparrow." one man read off. England drew a circle on the deck and began shouting orders.<br>"Move you arses and get those sails ready. Man the helm!"  
>The sailors scurried about to perform their tasks. England swore and stamped on the circle. It was giving him vague indications that the enemy was miles away.<br>"Bastards move fast." England spat. He got a better reading when looking for his brother. The deck grew very hot near the circle, so, not wanting his ship to catch fire, England stopped his spell and looked around.  
>"Move you tails in gear!" England yelled. He need to get his map and brother back, and fast.<br>"Sir, why are you so worried?"  
>England turned, glaring down. The sailor flinched, looking up at the towering pirate.<br>"You have no need to now. Go back to work." England said, very slowly. The sailor ran off.  
>"Jack Sparrow, where have I heard that name before?"<br>England walked up to the main mast and grabbed the ladder. He climbed up to the crow's nest. He still felt like shit.  
>"Captain, sir!"<br>England jerked awake and stare out over the crow's nest. They were in open sea still. The sailor who had called up wanted to know if they were going to pick the watch now. England hurried down to the deck and started shouting randomly in his annoyance. However, he did let them drink and let them sleep without watches.  
>Out on deck, he drew a circle and got the location of Sparrow's ship. It was still moving, now clearing heading in the direction of Aruba.<br>"Gotcha!" England yelled and spun the wheel around.

Soul: Likey or no likey? Sorry it's short. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul: Next chapter and a new character. Well new to the story, but not to Hetalia

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, Greece would have more scenes

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"Romano, stay inside."

The little Italian boy glared up from his tomatoes.

"A storm is coming."

Spain gazed out over the see. Romano rolled his eyes and looked at the clouds barely visible behind them.

"Where the hell are we going?" Romano asked. Spain smirked.

"France and I are gonna have a little fun soon."

Romano looked the other way at France, who was harassing a sailor.

"Sir, ship off the starboard bow!"

Spain whipped around. A ship was coming up a quickly, black sails full of wind. France came over.

"Who is it?" he asked. Spain pulled out a spyglass and looked at the ship.

"Who is that?" he muttered. He could see a man standing on the foredeck. He had tanned skin and a loose, dirty, clothes. He looked as if he knew where he going. A pirate flag shot up.

"A fellow seamen." Spain smirked. France smiled too.

"Man the cannons!" France yelled. Spain pulled out his gun as the pirate ship got closer and closer.

"Holy shit! The ship's fast." Romano said. Spain sweat dropped at the young Italian's swearing and picked him up.

"You're going to stay out of the way." he said and locked the child in the Captain's Quarters.

The ship turned slightly and it's cannons where now in range. Spain gritted his teeth.

"Load then cannons!" he yelled. An explosion sounded from across the water.

"Fire!" France and Spain yelled. The deck exploded in some places as the ship was hit with cannonballs.

The other ship was closing in. Ropes flew out when it was close enough.

"Prevent boarding parties!" Spain yelled, firing at a random enemy. The man fell, holding his leg. Spain caught a glimpse of red and heard a sword unsheathe.

"Oh shit!" Spain spat, pulling his sword. Ireland's dagger was stopped inches from Spain face.

"Why hello Spain. Fancy seeing you here." the teen snickered. Spain wonder what the teen was doing with this pirate crew instead of with his brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spain yelled, pushing back. Ireland gritted his teeth.

"When the situation is bad, make yourself useful." The small country said. France came running up behind Ireland. Ireland ducked under the other country's sword.

On the other boat, Jack could see Patrick fighting with two taller men. He seemed to be holding his own, grinning in a maniacal way.

Jack swung across to the other boat and made his way to the Captain's Quarters. He kicked open the door and ducked under some debris from behind him. A couple of useless things where lying around.

Jack picked through the stuff, grabbed rum and a lot of gold, then left. The door way still open. What Jack didn't know was Romano had seen him and followed him out of the cabin. As Jack passed him, Ireland felt a hand grab the back of his jacket. Spain and France watched the unknown pirate drag Ireland back to his ship. They didn't notice Romano follow the pirate onto his ship.

"Who the hell is that?" France asked. The pirate turned.

"See you later gents. Captain Jack Sparrow takes his leave and thanks you."

The pirate swung back to his ship and oars poked out of the boat moments later. Spain glared at the boat.

"What an annoyance." France said, sheathing his sword. They watched the ship sail some distance away before Spain went to get Romano.

"Romano?" Spain called opening the door to his cabin. No one answered. Assuming the Italian had become pissed off (which was very common), Spain began looking around the room. He still couldn't find the boy.

"Romano, come out now!" Spain said after ten or so minutes. No one answered. Spain threw open the door and went onto the deck.

"ROMANO!" he yelled. Everyone looked around.

"Sir, didn't you put the boy in you room. He hasn't come out yet." one of the men said. Spain cursed and looked at the horizon, over which Jack and his ship had vanished by now.

"That bastard!" he shouted. France turned.

"Turned hard to starboard and followed that conniving thief!" Spain yelled. France ran over.  
>"Wait is it?" he asked.<p>

"Romano is missing, and Jack Sparrow has taken him."

* * *

><p>Soul: Well, Spain should dunk his head in some water. Sorry if I made him kind of OOC, but he's in Conquistador mode so his way more badass. Next Chapter will go bad to Jack and Ireland.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Soul: *Yaaaaaaaaawn* it took me forever to figure this part out. Enjoy.

2/1/12: Okay I promised to post this month. Once a week, PROMISE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN.

Chapter 5:

"Who the hell is this?" Jack asked. He had just found the tiny Italian stow-away. Patrick felt a vein tick in his forehead.

"His name is Lovino Vargas. You could say he's Antonio's little brother. The pirate whose ship you just attacked." Patrick explained. The tiny Italian glared up at Patrick.

"You damn dancing bastard." the little boy yelled. Jack took a step back at the child's mouth.

"Is he always this rude?" asked Jack. Patrick didn't answer. He had grabbed a hold of Lovino's clothes and held him up to eye level.

"Shut up tomato freak." he growled. Lovino pulled a tomato out of nowhere and threw it. Patrick dodged and it hit Gibbs in the back of the head.

"You little brat. Why the hell are you here?"

Lovino glared at Jack. "He took Sp-" Patrick hit him and glared darker. Lovino corrected himself,

"He took Antonio's treasure."

Jack was confused, "We did you see me?"

"I was in big brother's room when you walked in. I'm not stupid."

Patrick snorted and dropped the kid. Lovino actually bounced as he hit the floor. Jack looked at the little kid sniffle.

"Monkey, untie the fore topsail."

Patrick threw something and climbed up a rigging line. The sailor who had yelled found himself pinned to the deck by a knife. Lovino looked at Jack then ran for the ladder leading up to the crow's nest. Patrick saw him up in the basket and drop down next to him after untying the sail.

"Do you think Spain will come for you?" Patrick asked. Lovino stuck his tongue out.

"I don't care."

Patrick rolled his eyes and looked over the edge of the basket. They had reached Aruba.* It had been about two weeks since Patrick had been taken, kidnapped, whatever you wanted to call it. It had cost him dearly, but he kept pushing his luck.

"You have to return soon." Lovino stated. Patrick put his foot on the small boy's head, grinning in an evil way.

"What makes you say that?" Patrick growled. Lovino tried to hit the Irish teen, but was too tiny to do so effectively.

"Kid, come down here!" Jack called up to the crow's nest. Patrick pulled his sash off and slid down to the deck. Tying it back on his waist, Patrick turned, looking around.

"What"? he snapped. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You're coming with me into the port." Jack walked away. Gibbs walked up next to Patrick and gave him a look.

"What?" Patrick repeated. Gibbs patted the teen on the shoulder and led him off the ship.

"Pleasant." Jack said, watching a chicken run away from the child trying to catch it. Patrick put his hands behind his head and followed the two pirates into the town.

"Get what you need." Jack said, waving to Gibbs and walked off in a random direction. Patrick followed him.

"Patrick!"

The Irish teen turned and paled. It was Prussia.

"Oh gosh." Patrick said, ignoring the strange pirate. Prussia ran over and head-locked Patrick. Jack was just watching.

"Where your older brother pipsqueak?" the pirate demanded. Patrick elbowed the other nation in the ribs and kicked him. Prussia released him and doubled over.

"I got separated." Patrick snapped. Prussia looked up from his fetal position.

"Kid that's not good." he muttered and stood up. Patrick looked away.

"Go find Spain for me and tell him his idiot brother stowed away on Jack's ship."

Prussia peered over at Jack. Prussia examined Jack then turned.

"Better to run away then go farther from your brother." Prussia whispered and walked away. Jack was still staring at Prussia's back.

"Who was he?" asked Jack.

Patrick replied, "Gilbert. He's a complete moron sometimes. I can't believe he didn't fight me. If you could tell, we don't particular like each other. I think it was my brother's influence."

Patrick turned away. Jack began his random walk through the town, pick-pocketing a few rich-looking people along the way.

Back on the ship, Lovino and Patrick sat on the main boom, drinking in Patrick case. He had gotten a hold of some rum, unknown to the crew.

"You shouldn't drink that." Romano said. Ireland slammed the mug down on his head.

"Shut up!" the slightly drunk nation snapped. He had already filched like three cups. Romano rubbed his head, sniffling. Jack looked over and pointed out the two to his men then went back to what he was doing. He, again, caught a flash of odd conversation.

"You only have a month and a half left. You need to hurry."

"If I died at sea then I'm happy."

"I never said you would die."

"But you know that can happen."

Jack looked back again and saw the teen sipping at the cup. Realizing it was his rum, Jack got up to give the teen a talking to when he heard something coming from his left.

"Oh crap!" Patrick shouted, dropping the cup of rum. Jack winced as the liquor hit the deck, but jumped into action. His men ran to the cannons and began loading them.

"Come on." Ireland snapped, grabbing Lovino's hand and running like hell as a cannonball destroyed the boom the had just been sitting on. It was too dark to se who was attacking them, but Ireland had a pretty good idea who.

"Stop shooting you dumbass!" he shouted. The cannonballs, however, didn't stop until the ship was right up close to Jack's. Jack had gotten his gun from inside and seized Patrick around the collar.

"Patrick, I could give a rats hairy ass about you and that escoria.*" Antonio snapped, swinging onto Jack's ship.

"Wow, you're fast." Jack said. Antonio rolled his eyes and looked around for Lovino. The tiny Italian squeaked when a sailor grabbed him.

"Antonio, take the brat and leave. If you didn't get Gilbert's message, I'll tell you that the kid stowed away on Jack's ship."

France swung onto Jack's ship. He smirk was in place, the one that looked like his was going to feel you up before he shot you.

Francis spoke, "We will just take the little baby back if you don't mind. He is something of importance."

Jack looked at the little kid and shrugged.

"Do you have any gold?"

Antonio gritted his teeth. Francis countered Jack, "That's not happening."

Patrick heard the clicking of guns and face palmed. He had a coughing fit which got the other three country's attention.

Antonio said, "It would be all to easy to destroy you know, but I will be more fun when I fight you when you can stand properly. Hopefully, you'll live."

Patrick spat at the ground and pulled out of Jack's grasp. Antonio pulled out his sword, Francis following suit. Jack's crew flinched as a strange presence emanated from the two men. It was powerful, old, and something fearful. It was if they're warning was gone. Romano sighed for some reason. Ireland glared at Spain and France.

"Jack, can you feel that. Can't we just give the kid to them?" Gibbs asked, taking a step back. Jack could feel them sensation too, but was unaffected. He'd faced stranger things and drew his sword anyway.

"Well Jack Sparrow, you seem stronger than others." Spain said and rushed Jack. They began dueling. Ireland had been pushed out of the way a couple times as the two crews fought each other. He escaped to the quarter deck. Swearing at the top of his voice, Romano was pulled by Ireland to the only none fighting area.

Ireland hacked again and looked around, ducking. A pirate on who knows what side flew over head and ran back into the mess of fighting. Ireland clutched the cross around his neck and looked around for an opening. Ten minutes later, he got something else.

"What the h-" someone shouted and blew up.

* * *

><p>*: I don't know if they could reach Aruba in that time or if Aruba was even discovered. Just go with it.<p>

**: escoria means scum according to Google translate. If I'm wrong, shoot me, but I couldn't find another translator when I wrote this.

Also, I don't hate Prussia. He's funny, but creepy at times.

Soul: I'm evil. I leave it with a guy blowing up hahahahha. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul: Yea, now we get to see England catch up...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN. If I did, this would be written by someone else.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

What the h-" a man said as he blew up. Cannonballs again, rained down on the ships deck as another ship pulled around. Ireland looked over and swore. An English flag was being pulled down and replaced by a pirate flag. Could the fight get anymore hectic?

Ireland jumped over the quarter deck railing, kicked three guys out of his way and duck under several swords as he ran for the fore mast. He grabbed a rigging line and climbed up about ten feet, swung to his left and land on top of France's shoulder's. France swore in his language* and swung upward at Ireland. Jumping onto France opponents' shoulders, Ireland ran like a bat out of hell to the forecastle deck.

"Damn, two enemies to deal with." Someone said. Ireland ran headlong into his, at the moment, favorite person to see. England, pissed and in full pirate mode, was standing at the top of the forecastle deck, looking down at Jack and Antonio fight.

"Brother!" Ireland said and start coughing again. That just made England even more pissed, not at Ireland, but at the situation.

"Fight or flight?" he asked no one in particular. Ireland answered his question by taking out his dagger.

"And we take the rum." Ireland added. England smiled and jumped at Jack. Jack and Antonio heard England's sword unsheathe and turned in time to dodge. Patrick lead Antonio away with a few quick stabs of his dagger, leaving Jack for Arthur.

"I've been chasing you for far too long, Jack Sparrow!" Arthur yelled, decking Jack in the kisser. Jack stumbled and barley missed the blade aimed at his throat. He looked down then back up at Arthur.

"So you the monkey kid's older brother then?" he asked. Arthur smiled in a sarcastic way.

"You must be the infamous, Captain Obvious." Arthur muttered and slide his sword up a piece of metal, creating sparks. Jack danced away from the sparks. Again he could feel that overpowering sensation coming from Arthur. This one seem more familiar than the other two, but still foreign.

Ireland had a coughing fit, which allowed Spain to pin him to the floor. Spain tched and removed his sword for the weaken teen's neck. Ireland smiled and kicked Spain in the kidneys and grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt.

"Patrick, don't start fooling around." England snapped, moving past, sword-to-sword with Jack. Patrick nodded and horseback road Spain over to a barrel. This one happen to have several bottle of rum on the top. Ireland grabbed on and, after taking a swig from it, cracked it over Spain's head. He back flipped of the Spaniard as he stumbled. Romano, cussing, came running to Spain. Spain, now after getting what he came for, signaled to France. France kick his opponent in an uncomfortable place and ran over.

"Damn you brat." Spain spat, holding his head. France held him up. A sword stuck in the ground near the two partners. They both looked over to see England laughing in they're direction.

They left, knocking random enemy pirates out of the way. Romano was riding on Spain shoulders. The two older pirates seemed pretty pissed off about retreating, but Spain could barely stand. Ireland wiped his hands and went off to watch his brother's fight.

"Patrick, got rid of them?" England asked, ducking under Jack's sword. Ireland looked around. England jumped onto a barrel and grabbed a rigging line, swinging away from a swing aimed at his stomach.

"Crap, lost track of that rum I saw. Yea, had to sacrifice some rum though, that sucked."

Jack sighed and jumped over Gibbs, who had tripped over a canon wheel. He glanced at Ireland and blocked England sword from cutting the end of his nose off.

"Why the rum?" he asked himself. Arthur roared with laughter and disarmed Jack. Jack had a priceless look and ran for his sword. Ireland stepped in front of it.

"Who are you people?" Jack asked. Arthur laughed, in a sane way, and kicked Jack. Jack stumbled and gabbed a rigging line to balance himself. He used the line to launched himself back at Arthur.

Arthur danced away, swinging his sword around in a circle. He stumbled over something and rolled away from Jack Sword, picking up the cannonball under foot. Arthur straightened up and sidestepped Jack again. Arthur threw the cannonball, barely missing Jack's head.

"Just where were you aiming?" Jack asked. Arthur stabbed out at him and Jack heard the sound of something falling. He looked around and saw the sail falling down onto him. Arthur had throw the cannonball at the point where the rigging tied to the mast to keep the sail up.

The sail fell on top of Jack, covering him up. Arthur swung at the Head shaped part that stuck out of the mast and missed as Jack fell over backwards. Cutting himself free, Jack managed, quite back accident, to pull the rope that was attached to the mast, under Arthur's feet, tripping him up.

Patrick climbed up a rigging line a swung his way down to his brother, grabbing the back of his coat. Arthur swore loudly as they swung right at Jack. Jack jumped out of the way and the brothers flew threw the door to the Captain's Quarters, Patrick yelling, "SHIIIIIIIT!"

Arthur crashes into a hammock, boot tangled in the rope. Patrick cut his brother free after pulling himself out of a pile of who-knows-what. Arthur looked around and spotted his map.

Snatching it up, Arthur grabbed Patrick's upper arm and hauled him out of the room.  
>Both Arthur and Patrick heard the gun set at the same time. Patrick stood back to back with Arthur, looking around for the gun. It fired. Patrick shoved his brother out of the way.<p>

"Shit!" Arthur cried, watching the bullet make contact with Patrick's shoulder. He turned, seeing the pirate who had fired, and threw a random piece of debris at him, having dropped his sword when Patrick shoved him

Patrick howled in pain and dropped to his knees. Blood stained his sleeve red. Arthur retrieved his sword and moved back to his brother and knelt down. Patrick was swearing in a long string, Irish falling at random when he ran out of words.

"Take the fuckying thing out!" Patrick yelled, holding his shoulder. Arthur knelt down and hurriedly pulled the tiny bullet out, Patrick howling the whole time.

"Tie it up." Arthur order, standing up. The blood on his hands looked really strange. Instead of being totally red, it was shimmering greenish and bluish slightly. Jack watched as Arthur shook his hand slightly to get it off.

Patrick tighten the strip of clothe with his teeth, glaring at the man who had shot him. Arthur gave Patrick a look and tossed the teen his pistol. Patrick coughed again and sat on a barrel.

"Well that was fun." Arthur said smiling slightly at Jack, "But I do need to get my brother home now."

Jack saw the map and pulled out his gun, aiming at Arthur. Patrick point his gun at Jack, staring into Jack's face. Arthur still had his sword out, holding it up to Jack.

"Enough!" someone shouted. All three pirates looked around. A man was standing on the railing of Jack's ship. He had sun tanned skin and brown hair. He look like any other man of the sea, coat blowing in the breeze. Arthur straighten up.

"Honestly, why would you even bother." he said, sheathing his sword. Ireland nodded to the man, holding his arm tighter, but lowered his gun.

"You really don't have to make this much noise in my land, or rather, sea." the man said, jumping down onto the deck. Arthur walked over to the man.

"You look the same as always Caribbean. Even you hair seem the same." England laughed. The man snickered and looked over at Jack.

"He's one of the cleverest pirates in my seas. I'd expect nothing less from him or you." was the reply. Ireland mutter a string of Irish. England gave the teen a look.

"Yes, I know it was a annoying, but that is not the most pressing matter here."

Ireland rolled his eyes. Jack was staring at the man. The stranger looked over at Jack.

"Whoops, guess we must've let it slip, eh Oh Great Britain." he laughed. England punched the man.

"No, you let it slip. We were being careful."

Ireland cut it, "Lovino almost let the cat out of the bag. Little brat called Antonio by his real name."

England rolled his eyes, "But the brat is a brat."

Jack interrupted, "Who the hell are you people?"

Arthur looked at the pirate, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Caribbean looked at Ireland's arm.

"One of the git's men shot at me. Ireland got hit" England explained, tucking his map away. Caribbean laughed.

"Considering his condition already, you should've been home a month ago."

Ireland muttered something the sounded like "sailing freak." Caribbean laughed again.

"Look whose talking my little dancing friend."

England took his gun back from the teen before he could shoot Caribbean. Jack was looking from one man to the next.

"Hello, I'm am still here."

"I know Jack." Caribbean said, looking over. The fighting had pretty much stopped on the boat.

"Captain Jack." Jack corrected. Caribbean laughed, causing the men on the ship to look at the sails. The wind direction had changed suddenly.

"Who are you people?" Gibbs asked. Caribbean looked at him, grinning.

"You really don't want to know my superstitious man." he snickered. Gibbs looked creeped out. Ireland gritted his teeth.

"Can we get on with this?" he snapped. England shot him a look.

"This is getting fun and it's not as if that could kill you." he said, shrugging. Ireland threw an empty bottle at his older brother. England moved out of the way and the bottle went over board. Jack thought the brothers were crazy. He straighten up, fixing his clothes. Caribbean gave England a look.

"You could tell them and watch their reactions." he laughed. England kicked at Caribbean's head and scoffed.

"If I wanted to I would have already done it." he said. Ireland snorted.

"I was with this crew for a couple of weeks. You think they might've had some clue by now."  
>Jack and Gibbs exchanged a look. Ireland and England got into and argument, to which Ireland jumped to his feet yelling something the two pirates didn't understand. The teen eyes were annoyed and in pain. England held up a hand to Ireland's face. Ireland froze, his eyes rolling up into his skull. England held out his arms as the teen keeled off.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" Gibbs yelped. England grinned and jumped onto the railing of the ship.

"Captain Arthur Kirkland! Also know as the United Bloody Kingdom!"

Caribbean face-palmed as England looked down at the pirate crew. His men were watching the nation closely.

Jack raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh?"

England grinned and both the pirate captain and Gibbs shivered as England's eyes began o glow slightly. Gibbs start to do his little superstition prevention thing then stopped as images began flashing before his eyes. Jack could obviously see the same thing.

There was a man with blonde hair running closer. A bunch of men in clothes from one hundred years ago. A king of England from fifty years ago. Several pirates that had definitely died a while ago. A little boy with bright red hair crying. A war and several other very scary images.

"Ha, you should see your faces!" England yelled, grabbing a rigging line next to him, tossing Ireland over one shoulder. Jack stumbled backwards. England looked at Caribbean.

"See you around." he said and jumped backwards over to edge of the boat railing. Jack and his crew ran over to the side while England's crew jumped back over to the boat.

England was already on the deck of his boat, hefting Ireland onto a crate. He held up a hand to Ireland's face.

"Wake up you idiot." he said and turned back to Jack. Ireland opened his eyes and kicked his brother in the ribs.

"Fuck you England. What the hell was that for?"

England laughed and point up at Jack. Ireland looked up and laughed at the expression on the crew's faces.

"Good-bye humans!" He yelled, "Ireland bides you a happy fucking trip."

Ireland burst out laughing and fell into England, coughing. It made the two countries' exit die slightly. England gritted his teeth and pointed his gun at something on the mast main of Jack's ship. He fired five rounds and watched as the top sail fell down on a couple men in the crew. Then a couple of ropes fell down too. Jack couldn't sail now.

England watched the pirate captain ship disappear over to horizon. He turned to Ireland, who was leaning against the crate.  
>"Come on. I need to deal with you." he growled and walked into the Captain's Quarters.<p>

* * *

><p>Soul: I'M SORRY. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Hope you like this chapter though. Fox and I had a hell of a time rereading this. I rewrote this SEVEN TIMES SO BE HAPPY EVEN IF YOU AREN'T. Just kidding. By the way, Caribbean might appear again. He only popped up now because I need a scene breaker character.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Soul: Okay one of the last chappies (I think). Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

"Captain, we're approaching the Forbidden Sea." the man announced. England sighed and leaned against the main mast.

Two and a half weeks. That's how long it had taken them to sail al the way to the Forbidden Sea even with England keeping the wind with them the whole time. England had had to put Ireland in a trance in order to keep him alive.

The Forbidden Sea was a place where ship vanished mysteriously. However, England and his crew never feared it because England's powers in those seas grew to a frightening level. It allowed him to travel back to his land with in the span of two days. However, England only used that when it was really needed.

England knew the very second the entered the sea because he felt like he could lift a mountain with a finger. England grinned and walked up to the prow of the boat. He had to wait for nightfall, but they could spare a few hours.

England began his spell anyway, knowing it would take most of the tie to prepare. His crew stay away from him and the area of the deck he was drawing on. All of them had been on the receiving end of at least one of the nation's spells before, even if the newer members didn't know what the captain was doing.

England watch the first couple of stars pop in existence and quickly scanned for the start the always pointed north. He found it within a matter of seconds and turned to face it's way.

He mutter something and yelled, "Under the deck now!"

The crew scrambled to get below deck. England grinned and held up his hands then closed his eyes. He could feel the wind whipping past him, snatching at his clothes and hitting his face like hands. Salt water stung his nose, through which England could taste the sea.

He gritted his teeth as the wind picked up speed. England knew he was going to have to stand like that for some time, but if he open his eyes he could screw the whole spell up and they could end up anywhere.

As the sun slowly peeked back over to the horizon, England loosened his arms, muttering a string of incomprehensible words. It allowed his to relax for the next thirty-six hours.

The crew on the other hand, had barely a clue as to what was going on. The more senior members knew not to leave, knowing they could be killed. There was food, but being cooped up under the deck for any period of time was annoying as hell.

"What do ya suppose the captain is doing?" one grubbing young man asked. The other shook there heads. Ireland, who had been moved down under the deck as well, moved in his sleep. The sailors looked over and quieted down.

They waited, and waited. England could still feel the wind hitting his face, but it had become considerably colder. Smiling, he knew he only had a few more hours to go.

"My lord."

England ended the spell as soon as he heard that. He open his eyes and looked around. To his right floated one of the fey. To his right he could just make out a land mass.

"Where am I?" he asked. The tiny fairy pointed to the landed.

"My lord's brother is close by." she said then vanished. England sighed and hit the top of the deck to let to sailor know to come out. They were all surly, but grateful to have fresh air again.  
>England pulled Ireland out. The teen was still a sicking green.<p>

"Make hast." England roared. The sailors jumped and ran about, pulling sails down as England started turning the boat.

England kept his eyes on the land, biting his lip. They had been very stupid. It shouldn't have come to this.

"Ireland." he said, snapping his fingers. Ireland opened his eyes and groaned slightly.

Coughing, he sat up and glance around. He saw the land and hurried over to the rail as fast as his body would allow. England caught him as he tripped.

"Hurry up." Ireland mumbled. England shook his head.

An hour or so dragged by. Ireland leaning up against the wheel, watching the landmass slowly crawl closer. It felt like forever and Ireland closed his eyes at one point.

"Ireland." England called after a while. The teen jerked awake and looked over at his brother. England motioned in front of him. Ireland slowly got up.

"Baile!"* Ireland yelled. Even if it was another hour before they actually hit land, Ireland was still happy. He went back down to his knees, panting.

When they had finally docked in a port city, Ireland jumped off the boat. The moment his feet hit the land, a healthy color returned to his face and he grinned. England nodded and leaned back in his boots.

"Fuck that trip!" Ireland yelled and walked away into the town. England laughed and followed his younger brother. England, being older and close enough to his own land, was fine. He watch the younger nation stroll through town.

"My Lord!"

Ireland turned. England could see the annoyed look in his eyes. A military official came running up. Ireland grinned and hopped on a water barrel.

When the official was close enough, Ireland hoped on the roof of the nearest house, ran along it and disappeared down and alley. England laughed and watched the official scramble to catch the teen.

England walked around town, catching glimpses of his little brother between houses. He thought about Jack and yawned. Maybe he should take up that offer after all…

"England!"

The pirate turned and a couple members of his crew come walking up.

"When do we head off again captain?" they asked. England grinned. Not just yet…

"It three days you sea scum." he yelled. The pirates cheered and ran off to go buy beer and rum.

England walked down to the docks and onto his ship. A slight breeze was making the tied up sails sway. Ireland hurried up next to his brother, grinning like an idiot.

"That was fun." he snickered. England put his hand on Ireland's head and pressed down. The smaller country yelped and moved out from under the hand.

"It sure was." England agreed.

* * *

><p>*Baile: I think I means home in Irish, but I don't put much faith in google translate.<p>

Soul: Rikey? No rikey? yes i am imitating a Japanese accent (not meant to be racist). So ill see you guys on the last couple of chappies. Yea there's more...


	8. Epilogue

Soul: So a little extra... OKAY yes this was planned to come out Monday, but... *runs away*

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

"England!"

Great Britain turned and groaned. Scotland was walking over with Ireland. Both green-eyed nations were grinning.

"Aaaaaw," Scotland cooed, "'as whittle baby brother gots 'is knickers in a twist?"

England kicked in older brother in the shin and gave his younger brother a hard look. Ireland laughed and tighten his ponytail of red hair.

"It's been a while since you been out to sea." he said, seeing how relaxed his brother was. England smiled slightly.

"Yes, I do miss the feeling."

Scotland grinned wider and leaning against the cruise ship's railing. He look out over the ocean.

"We definitely had some good times." he snickered. England and Ireland laughed, remembering a certain pirate.

"What?" their older brother asked. England glanced at Ireland and shook his head.

"Nothing, Scottie." he said. Scotland felt a vein pulse in his forehead. He pressed down hard on England head, messing up the blonde's already scruffy hair.

"Don't call me that, laddie." he growled with a grin on his face. England knocked Scotland's hand away.

Ireland leaned out over the railing. A hand grabbed his shoulder. England rolled his eyes slightly.

"Careful." Wales said and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. Ireland sucked in his cheek and ignored his brother, closing his eyes as the wind wiped by.

"I told America about him." England said. Ireland snickered.

"What did that loud mouth do?" he asked. England laughed both at Scotland and Wales' faces and to America's action.

"His people made a story for him. I'm not sure if it's correct, but apparently, Alfred had Jack researched and they made a amusement park ride. It's now a series of movies."

Ireland nearly fell over the railing he was laughing so hard. Wales and Scotland caught him, giving both their younger brothers looks.

"I'm not surprised if that crazy pirate got his name in the books some how." Ireland choked. England nodded.

All four brother walked to the top deck of the ship. England felt the wind snatch at his clothes slightly.

"We were all crazy at one point." some one said. England turned as saw Caribbean walking up. Scotland burst out laughing. The other two brothers nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Soul: The end. Yes I know Caribbean's second scene wasn't long, but I just wanted to through him in again. Also, clearing something up that I forgot to mention. Ireland in the main chunk of the story is the whole island. The Ireland in the epilogue is the same person, but after Ireland split in two, he now represents the part that stayed with the United Kingdom, Northern Ireland. A little weird, but it was the only way i could make sense of how I make the story go so... :)<p>

REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE EXTRA CHAPTER I HAD PLANNED ON PUTTING IN BUT IT DIDN'T FIT IN!

Just kidding, but I do have that extra chapter if anybody wants to read it. It's going up next week anyway. :)


	9. Extra

Soul: This is a little something a never put it because it wouldn't fit in with the story, but you guys can enjoy it.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NO BADASS-ERY. It is merely fluffy child America goodness that i sort of wanted to put it, but it didn't fit with the plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, simple as that.

* * *

><p>Extra:<p>

"England?"

The British island looked up for his work into his brother's face.

"What?" he snapped, turning the map over. Ireland gave him a look.

"We can take a break, we're close enough as it is."

England bit his lip and looked over at the closet. Ireland snickered.

"I'll tell the crew where stopping for a break if you want." he offered. England nodded and went over to the wardrobe. Just when Ireland reached the door, England turned, coat half off.

"You're coming with me."

Ireland nodded and left.

The docked in a port just south of Chesapeake Bay. England came out of his quarters, wearing breeches and a nice linen shirt. Ireland followed him down the gangplank, dressed n a similar fashion, but with an added green vest.

"Good day to you sir." a woman said as the two countries passed a bakery. England nodded to her and made his way farther into town.

"There it is." Ireland said, pointing at a small house near the town square.

"Mr. England?"

England turned and smiled in a kind way as a little blond boy ran over.

"America, it's good to see you." he said, kneeling down in front of the boy. Ireland watched his brother talk with the colony.

"Where did you go this tie?" America babbled as they waked over to the small house. England made up a few things to tell the boys, so as not to give his pirate life away. Ireland opened the door and watch England head from the kitchen, probably to make tea.

"Mr. Ireland."

Ireland felt a tiny hand pull at his shirt. He looked down at the small boy, watching the stubborn piece of hair on his head bounce around.

"Yes?" he asked. America smiled.

"Will you tell me what you did while on the other side of the ocean."

Ireland glanced at the kitchen and saw his brother giving him a stern look. Ireland chuckled and picked America up, surprised as always as how heavy the boy was.

"Well for starts…"

Ireland wove a fantastic story, some of which was true, most of which was exaggerated truths about finding pirates and stopping them. America's blue eyes widen as the minutes past by.  
>England eventually sat down next to his brother in an armchair, smiling slightly. Ireland was glad his brother could relax, even if was only for a few moments.<p>

"Wow." America finally said. His eyes were like sauce pans, mouth gaping.

"Yup, that's what we did." Ireland boasted. America ran over to England.

"Can I come with you this time? Pleeeeease." he begged. England shook his head.

"You most certainly will no be coming with me. It's very dangerous and you might get hurt."

America pouted and sat down on the floor. England gave him a stern look, but smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a sea shell for an island he and Ireland had come across one day. America perked up when England gave it to him.

"Thank you!" he said, running over and putting it on the mantle piece with several other objects like it.

"How long will we be staying?" Ireland asked quickly and quietly. England leaned back in his chair.

"Until my clothes get dirty." he chuckled. Ireland sighed and nodded, copying his brother movements. They watch the young boy play with wooden soldier, arranging the in a British fashion. England laughed slightly as he watched.

* * *

><p>Soul: See I told you it was just fluffy, but if you can see how this was connected in a way to the main story I will give you a virtual cookie :)<p> 


End file.
